Motivos
by Carol Lair
Summary: [ONESHOT] [VERÃO 1976] Após a famosa discussão perto do Lago Negro, no dia dos exames dos N.O.M.'s, James Potter finalmente desiste de conquistar Lily Evans. Mas James nunca acreditou em coincidências e, naquele verão, ele compreende que os motivos pelos quais ele quer desistir, na verdade, deveriam ser os motivos pelos quais ele deveria continuar tentando.


**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence unicamente à J. K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único –** **Motivos**

 **[Sexta-feira, 09 de julho de 1976]**

James Potter abriu os olhos e fingiu estar acordando no exato momento em que o trem parou. Através do vidro da janela, pôde ler o nome da estação e comemorou internamente que a viagem finalmente tinha chegado ao fim. Voltou os olhos para o interior da cabine e encontrou Sirius Black já de pé, colocando sua mochila nas costas.

– Não muito afim de conversar hoje, Prongs? – ele perguntou num tom de divertimento.

– Eu estava dormindo. – James arriscou mentir, embora soubesse que não adiantaria.

– Prongs _acha_ que nos engana. – Remus Lupin riu, abrindo a porta da cabine.

– Cinco anos que dividimos o mesmo quarto e você realmente acha que nós não sabemos como você é quando dorme de verdade? – Peter Pettigrew reforçou a teoria.

Exatamente como Sirius havia mencionado, James não estava muito disposto a conversar. Portanto, ignorou os comentários dos amigos e saiu para o corredor do vagão.

– Ele está puto por causa da Evans _de novo_? – Peter perguntou para os outros dois marotos que haviam permanecido na cabine.

– De novo, não, Pete. – Sirius respondeu, entediado. – Ele _ainda_ está puto por causa da Evans.

* * *

O sol ardia no alto do céu e a vista não podia ser mais bonita. James despiu a camisa e se sentou na esteira esticada sobre a areia da praia de Morgana's Sand, não muito distante do mar. Sirius, Remus e Peter sentaram-se ao seu lado e, por um momento, mantiveram-se em silêncio para poderem apreciar o som das ondas. Aquela brisa fresca aliviava o calor que o sol do meio–dia emanava intensamente.

Os pais de James possuíam muitos bens e um deles era uma confortável casa, localizada precisamente do outro lado da rua, em frente à praia. Decididamente, aquelas eram as férias de verão mais ansiadas pelos quatro rapazes desde que haviam iniciado o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, afinal, depois da enorme pressão dos N.O.M.'s, não havia nada melhor do que passar dias sem ter qualquer responsabilidade, estirados nas areias da praia mais famosa da sociedade bruxa da Inglaterra.

Os quatro ainda observavam o mar agitado a sua frente quando duas jovens mulheres passaram diante de seus olhos, ambas trajando os biquínis mais ousados da moda bruxa da década de setenta.

Mas James permaneceu olhando para a linha do horizonte, enquanto os outros três amigos acompanharam as mulheres com os olhos até elas sumirem de vista.

– Não é possível que nem _isso_ te anime, cara! – Sirius reclamou ao perceber que James ainda estava absorto nas quebras das ondas ao longe.

– Isso o quê?

Os outros se entreolharam. Definitivamente, algo estava errado.

– Chega, Prongs. – Peter começou: – Chega de mau humor. Chega de Evans.

– Não aguentamos mais, cara. – Remus concordou.

– Pare de se remoer. – Sirius disse. – Já foi. Estamos de férias agora, você só vai encontrá-la de novo em setembro e, até lá, ela já vai ter esquecido.

– Mas eu não vou. – James respondeu, ainda olhando para o mar.

– _Por Merlin, Prongs_. – Sirius suspirou.

Lily Evans era simplesmente a garota mais adorável de seu ano. Além de inegavelmente bonita, era também uma ótima aluna e não havia ninguém em toda Hogwarts que não gostasse dela. Era apontada como um exemplo pelos professores – aliás, desde que Evans passara a usar a franja jogada para o lado, tal tendência havia se tornado moda entre as garotas.

E, apesar de todas estas características que envolviam sua personalidade, Lily Evans era a garota mais gentil e solícita que James tivera o prazer de conhecer. Por exemplo, ela nunca questionara Remus sobre suas ausências mensais nas obrigações da monitoria: ela sabia que aquilo não lhe dizia respeito e que Remus não o fazia por irresponsabilidade. Tal reação respeitosa fora exatamente o motivo pelo qual James passara a desenvolver um interesse maior por ela, no início do quinto ano. Afinal, todas as garotas com quem ele tinha saído até então viviam questionando suas saídas noturnas e o que raios a mãe de Remus Lupin tinha para que ele tivesse que visitá-la com tamanha frequência.

Mas após quase um ano convidando-a para sair, James finalmente compreendera que nada do que ele fizesse a faria cogitar a possibilidade. Era inútil. Ele ainda podia ouvir as palavras dela ecoando pelo jardim de Hogwarts, naquela tarde quente após os exames dos N.O.M's, duas semanas antes. Mesmo tendo defendido-a das ofensas que seu _amiguinho_ oleoso da Sonserina despejava-lhe gratuitamente, Evans o rejeitara publicamente – daquela vez, da pior forma possível.

– Eu vou desistir dela. – James anunciou subitamente.

– _Hein?_ – fez Remus.

– Aleluia! – Sirius ergueu os braços para cima, num sinal de agradecimento. – Agradeço à Lula Gigante pela graça alcançada!

Peter riu alto. James revirou os olhos e involuntariamente levou a mão aos cabelos, despenteando-os. Desde aquele incidente com Evans, ele ainda não havia falado com os amigos sobre o assunto. Somente depois de duas semanas, ele sentia-se pronto para falar.

– A Lula Gigante foi o de menos. – ele começou, sem conseguir esconder certa frustração em seu tom de voz. – Cara, eu não fiz nada de errado! E daí se o _Snivellus_ é amiguinho dela? Se eu estivesse sozinho e ele estivesse com os amigos dele, ele teria feito o mesmo comigo! – balançou a cabeça. – O pior de tudo foi ela ter me comparado com _ele_. Com Snape.

"Você é tão ruim quanto ele!", a voz dela ecoou dentro de sua cabeça. Lembrar-se daquilo o fez querer cavar um buraco naquela areia e enterrar–se nele. Para sempre.

– Cara, esquece. – falou Sirius, abanando a mão. – Vamos dar um mergu–

– Como ela teve coragem de me dizer aquilo? – James o interrompeu, continuando com seu desabafo: – O Snivellus tinha acabado de chamá-la _de você sabe o quê_ e eu estava obrigando-o a pedir desculpas! Como ela se atreve a me comparar com alguém que xinga a melhor amiga de uma coisa daquelas, na frente da escola inteira?

James se surpreendeu quando reparou no olhar dos amigos. Em vez das habituais expressões de sarcasmo, típicas nas ocasiões em que Evans era o assunto, os três amigos demonstravam imensa compreensão.

– James, a Lily sabe muito bem como você é com seus amigos. – Remus tomou a palavra. – Ela estava na arquibancada naquele dia, no quarto ano, quando o Sirius levou aquele balaço na cabeça e você abandonou a partida para ir com ele até a Ala Hospitalar. Ela pode não ter ideia do que você faz por mim em toda lua cheia, mas ela _sabe_ que vocês três sempre me ajudaram.

Peter colocou a mão em seu ombro.

– Concordo com o Moony. A Evans pode não ir com a sua cara, mas ela não é cega a ponto de não perceber a enorme diferença entre você e o Snivellus.

James olhou para Sirius, que abriu um sorrisinho rápido, em concordância. James sabia que o amigo não se sentia à vontade para expressar comentários _sentimentais_ , muito menos se estes fossem para incentivá-lo em relação à Lily Evans.

– Tanto faz. – James disse. – Para mim, chega. Não vale mais a pena.

Sirius se levantou no mesmo instante.

– Isso merece uma comemoração.

– Você tinha razão, Padfoot. – James disse, abrindo um sorriso fraco. – No começo do quinto ano, você disse que eu ia desistir antes de conseguir.

Sirius estendeu a mão para que James a usasse de apoio para se erguer, enquanto dizia:

– Verdade. E você deve uma cerveja!

– Cerveja seria uma ótima ideia. – Peter também se colocou de pé, animado. – Esse calor está de matar.

No segundo seguinte, os quatro caminhavam pela areia lentamente, sob o sol quente, até serem agraciados pela sombra ao alcançarem o quiosque principal da praia. O local estava bem cheio e os rapazes tiveram que entrar na fila para conseguirem fazer seus pedidos.

Enquanto esperavam, James avistou um grupo de garotos mais novos jogando quadribol a pouca distância da praia, voando por entre os arcos improvisados que se erguiam das águas e alcançavam alguns metros acima do nível do mar. Dentre eles, reconheceu alguns calouros de Hogwarts.

James não precisou dizer nada. Um rápido olhar foi trocado entre ele e Sirius.

– Meu caro Prongs, o velho Charlus vai precisar da varinha hoje?

– Hum, tenho quase certeza de que não, meu caro Padfoot.

– Ah, não. – Remus também captara a ideia. – De novo, não.

– O quê? – interveio Peter. – Do quê vocês estão falando?

– O dia está quente demais para não dar um mergulho, não acha? – Sirius explicou, indicando o grupo dos mais novos com a cabeça.

– E já que ainda não temos autorização para usarmos magia fora de Hogwarts, meu pai não se importaria em nos emprestar a varinha dele para que nós possamos dar um _empurrãozinho_.

– _Ah, se importaria, sim_. – Remus começou, sério. E, com um olhar divertido e um sorriso se formando no canto dos lábios, continuou: – Mas só se ele descobrisse.

Charlus Potter, o pai de James, era um auror aposentado que não suportava temperaturas elevadas e costumava passar o verão inteiro na biblioteca da casa de praia, lendo. Achava que os longos anos de trabalho haviam lhe roubado muito tempo, o que o impedira de ler os clássicos da literatura e agora ele precisava fazê-lo antes que fosse definitivamente tarde demais. Ele achava, também, que a falta de leitura durante os anos de juventude havia prejudicado sua memória irremediavelmente. Era impressionante como, às vezes, ele simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar de onde havia colocado a varinha. E, depois, lá estava ela!

– Oh. – fez Peter, finalmente compreendendo. – Eu topo! Ano passado foi genial! Azarar aquele Kilgore foi o ápice!

– Pobre idiota. – Sirius disse. – E pensar que ele estava se exibindo para as garotas que assistiam à partida da praia. Foi merecido!

Explodiram em risadas, enquanto finalmente alcançaram o balcão. Pediram suas cervejas, as quais vinham servidas em canecas enfeitiçadas para manter a baixa temperatura, pagaram e se encaminharam para a saída do quiosque.

– Certo, então vou pegar a capa, entrar na biblioteca, pegar a varinha e volto para cá. – James recapitulou, concentrado. – Enquanto isso, vocês vão pensando nos feitiços e–

James interrompeu-se ao perceber que os amigos haviam parado de andar e estavam de olhos arregalados, vidrados em algum ponto atrás dele. O que havia de tão interessante para que eles não estivessem prestando a mínima atenção na elaboração de um plano?

Ele compreendeu ao virar-se para verificar. Marlene McKinnon, usando óculos escuros e uma canga branca, havia acabado de entrar no quiosque. Poucos passos atrás dela, uma tímida Lily Evans os olhava, hesitante.

– É claro que vocês estariam aqui. – Marlene comentou, se aproximando. – Não sei por que estou surpresa!

Assim como James, a família de Marlene também possuía uma casa na cidade; no entanto, ele quase não a encontrava durante as férias. Ela os cumprimentou um por um, enquanto Evans apenas acenou com a mão, um pouco sem jeito. Ela vestia um vestido verde-claro de verão e as alças do biquíni estavam entrelaçadas atrás de seu pescoço.

– Wow, McKinnon, então quer dizer que você vai tomar sol hoje? – Sirius perguntou, se aproximando dela.

– Bom, é isso que faço quando estou numa praia, Black. – Marlene abriu um sorriso maldoso.

– Curioso, era exatamente isso que estávamos pensando em fazer também. – James falou, num tom sarcástico.

– Não parece. – Evans devolveu-lhe uma resposta no mesmo tom. – Vocês quatro pareciam estar planejando azarar alguém.

– O quê? Mas é claro que não! – Sirius apressou-se em responder. – Que má impressão você tem de nós, Evans.

Evans soltou um riso descrente. Remus começou a defender os amigos, mas James não estava mais prestando atenção: ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Quando Evans percebeu seu olhar ininterrupto, devolveu-lhe um olhar diferente do habitual. Um olhar ferido.

– Vamos entrar na fila logo, Marlene. Está ficando cada vez mais cheio. – Evans sugeriu, de repente. James abaixou os olhos, imaginando que ela buscara se afastar quando notara que ele a observava. Ela ainda estava nitidamente chateada com ele. E ele sequer sabia onde é que estava sua culpa!

As duas se afastaram na direção da fila e os rapazes seguiram a direção contrária, voltando a pisar na areia e sentir o calor do sol sobre suas cabeças.

– Então, como estávamos planejando... – Peter retomou o assunto. – Prongs vai buscar a varinha do velho Charlus e nós vamos planejar a sequência de feitiços. Estava pensando aqui, começamos com um _Levicorpus_ ou _Densaugeo_?

– Vamos deixar essa pra lá. – James respondeu, desanimado. – Talvez meu pai possa precisar da varinha.

– Ah, não, Prongs. – Sirius entrou em sua frente, impedindo-o de continuar a caminhar para o local no qual haviam deixado a esteira. – Você não está desistindo porque encontramos a Evans, não é?

– _É claro que não_.

– É, sim! E aquele papo de que tinha desistido dela? Que não valia mais a pena?

James rolou os olhos, desviou-se de Sirius e continuou com sua caminhada até a esteira. Largou-se sobre ela voltou a observar o mar da mesma forma mal humorada e séria de antes. Sirius, Remus e Peter se entreolharam e, um tanto a contragosto, se sentaram próximos a James e beberam suas cervejas em silêncio.

* * *

James só esboçou alguma expressão meia hora depois, quando Evans e Marlene passaram diante de seus olhos, cada uma com um enorme sorvete na mão, rindo e molhando os pés na água. Para sua surpresa, as duas se dirigiram para a sombra de um guarda-sol vazio não muito distante deles.

– Cara. – James falou, atraindo a atenção dos amigos, indicando as garotas com um aceno.

– Era só o que faltava. – Sirius resmungou.

Em seguida, Evans despiu o vestido – James prendeu a respiração ao assisti-la – e deitou-se de bruços ao lado de Marlene, que tagarelava sem parar. Ambas estavam de costas para o mar e de frente para os quatro, conversando, quando Evans repentinamente dirigiu seus olhos para frente e encontrou o olhar de James.

Mesmo àquela distância, James reparou que a ruiva ruborizou um pouco antes de rapidamente desviar os olhos para Marlene. Mas ele não deixara de observá-la por isso. Quando se deu conta, estava tentando fazer leitura labial da conversa das duas. Evans o olhou mais uma vez e cochichou algo para a amiga.

– Elas estão falando de mim. – James concluiu. – Elas estão falando de mim!

– Merlin! – Remus exclamou.

– Prongs, chega! – Sirius bufou.

– É sério! Olha lá. Elas olham para cá a cada dez segundos.

Os quatro as assistiram em silêncio.

– Prongs tem razão. – concordou Peter.

– Eu preciso saber o que é que estão falando sobre mim. – James virou-se para os amigos, animado, e eles perceberam que o rapaz recuperara o espírito maroto. – Eu preciso de um plano.

– Mas por que você quer saber? Que diferença faz? – Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas ao perguntar. – Você não disse que ia desistir da Evans agora há pouco?

– Eu não acredito em coincidências, Sirius, você sabe. – James sorriu. – Dez minutos depois que eu decidi desistir de Lily Evans, ela apareceu na minha frente e começou a falar sobre mim para a amiga. _Vocês não veem_? Eu preciso saber.

– Prongs, bem, ela pode... bom, ela... – Peter começou, incerto. – Ela pode estar falando mal de você, cara...

– Não importa. Eu preciso saber se desistir dela é a coisa certa.

– Mas é a coisa certa, James! – Sirius insistiu. – Ela não gosta de você!

– James tem razão, Padfoot. – Remus apoiou, pensativo.

James alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Ignorando a expressão propositalmente desinteressada de Sirius, ele recomeçou:

– Certo. Sem magia não poderemos nos lançar feitiços para aguçar nossa audição. Preciso de outra ideia, rápido.

– Mas nós podemos pegar a varinha do seu pai. – Peter sugeriu.

– Encontrá-la pode demorar muito e até lá, elas podem mudar de assunto! – James espiou as garotas mais uma vez e percebeu que agora era Marlene quem falava, Evans só a ouvia. Ele precisava se apressar.

– A Capa! – Remus bradou. – Você pode se cobrir com a Capa e ir até lá!

James estalou os dedos e refletiu.

– Não vai dar. – ele concluiu. – A areia vai me denunciar. Mesmo invisível, vou deixar uma trilha por onde passar e mesmo que _elas_ não vejam, as outras pessoas da praia podem perceber.

– É verdade, muito arriscado. – admitiu Remus.

– Precisamos pensar em outras possibilidades. – Peter afirmou.

James, Remus e Peter ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, profundamente pensativos. Enquanto isso, Sirius terminava de beber sua cerveja e admirava a bela paisagem.

– JÁ SEI! – James exclamou subitamente. Os outros três se viraram para ele imediatamente, com olhares indagativos. – Vou precisar da sua ajuda, Padfoot.

Sirius assumiu um aspecto de tédio.

– _Justo eu_?

– Sem drama. – James censurou. – Nós somos os Marauders. Você jurou solenemente.

– Diga logo o que está pensando. – Sirius cedeu, respirando fundo.

– Certo. A ideia é a seguinte: Sirius, você vai até o banheiro do quiosque, assume sua forma animaga, e vai até as duas. Escuta toda a conversa delas e, quando o _assunto-James_ terminar, você volta para o banheiro, volta a virar "homem", ou o que quer que você seja isso que você é, e nos conta tudo o que ouviu. Simples!

Ao terminar de contar, James abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Peter bateu palmas, empolgado.

– Brilhante, James! Isso vai ser demais!

– Não. – Sirius negou. – De jeito nenhum. Faça isso _você_!

– Minha forma animaga chamaria muita atenção. – James argumentou. – Um cachorro perdido na praia não é algo incomum. Tem que ser você, _Padfoot_.

Sirius negou com a cabeça, embora parecesse cogitar a possibilidade.

– Wormtail também é um animago.

– Mas ele é um rato! – James estava começando a se irritar com a apatia do amigo. – Garotas não gostam de ratos, muitas têm medo deles! Com todo o respeito, Pete. – acrescentou, virando-se para o outro, que abanou a mão, como se dissesse que não se ofendera. – Mas elas _adoram_ cachorros.

– E quem não gosta de cachorro? – Sirius não pôde deixar de se gabar.

Remus e Peter começaram a rir.

– Muito bem. – James disse. – Agora vá logo, antes que o assunto acabe.

Sirius o olhava como se ainda não acreditasse na proposta.

– Você é patético quando se trata da Evans, Prongs.

– Sirius. – Remus interveio. – Faça com que tudo o que você teve que estudar nos últimos três anos tenha uma utilidade maior do que ajudar um lobisomen uma vez por mês.

Sirius olhou para os três amigos e se levantou.

– Ok, eu vou. – e, dirigindo-se a James, completou: – Mas só estou indo porque sei que a Evans está falando muito mal de você e, se isso é o que falta para você desistir, então ótimo. Vou ajudar.

– Pare de reclamar e vai logo! – James o apressou.

James, Remus e Peter assistiram Sirius andar a passos largos, chutando a areia, até o quiosque. Dois minutos depois, um enorme cão negro surgiu e correu pela praia, atraindo olhares de ternura por onde passava.

* * *

– Por isso, querida Lily – dizia Marlene, enquanto levantava os óculos escuros e os colocava no alto da cabeça. – Você não tem com o quê se preocupar. Aliás, eu acho que... Oh, meu Merlin! – ela se interrompeu bruscamente, saindo da posição de bruços e se sentando na esteira. – Olha, Lily! Hey, vem cá, bonitão!

Lily se virou para espiar por cima de seu ombro e viu a amiga convidando um enorme cachorro preto a se aproximar delas. Inevitavelmente, abriu um sorriso e correu se sentar ao seu lado. Simplesmente adorava cachorros.

Ao perceber que era bem aceito, o cão rapidamente se aproximou, com um olhar piedoso. Sentou-se diante das duas e abaixou a cabeça, como se pedisse para ser acariciado.

– Ai, meu Merlin, que lindo! Parece ensinado! – Lily exclamou, esticando o braço para alcançar a cabeça do animal. – Será que ele está perdido, Lene?

– Ele não tem coleira. – Marlene observou. Depois acrescentou, com uma voz infantil: – Hey, seu lindo, você tem mamãe?

O cachorro latiu alegremente e abanou o rabo. Em seguida, se jogou no colo de Marlene, que o acariciou repetidamente.

– Marlene, eu tenho _certeza_ de que ele entendeu o que você perguntou! – Lily estava pasma. – Ele respondeu que não! Ele não tem dona!

– Será que meu pai me deixa ficar com ele? Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro!

– Ai, tomara! Eu te ajudo a convencê-lo!

As duas garotas riram, olhando apaixonadamente para o animal. Depois de alguns segundos sendo paparicado no colo de Marlene, o cachorro saltou para o colo de Lily, que o recebeu do modo mais maternal possível.

* * *

– Sirius é um filho da puta! – James exclamou, assistindo o cachorro pular no colo de Evans e lamber seu rosto. – Olhem o que ele está fazendo!

Mas Remus e Peter não estavam em condições de responder, pois gargalhavam. Em seguida, Sirius latiu feliz ao ser abraçado por Evans. Por cima do ombro da ruiva, ele lhes lançou um olhar orgulhoso. James estava de pé, fuzilando-o com os olhos, de braços cruzados.

– Prongs, você convidou a Lily para sair o ano inteiro e _nada_. – Remus comentou, entre risos. – E o Sirius conseguiu conquistá-la em _dois_ minutos!

– Traidor! – James bufou, balançando a cabeça, tentando negar o que estava vendo.

* * *

– Será que ele está com fome? – Lily perguntou, afastando delicadamente o cão de seu abraço. Cachorros, sempre tão carentes.

– Eu tenho feijõezinhos na bolsa! Vamos ver se ele quer.

E então, Marlene tateou o interior de sua bolsa e de lá retirou uma embalagem de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Rapidamente, separou aqueles cuja cor ela já sabia que teriam um gosto ruim e ofereceu os bons ao cachorro.

O animal devorou os feijõezinhos energeticamente e, depois de terminar a refeição, mirou as duas com mais um olhar pidão e abanou o rabo.

– Ai, Lily, eu já estou apaixonada por ele! – Marlene voltou a lhe acariciar.

– Marlene, olhe em volta. A praia está cheia de gente, mas ele escolheu vir até nós duas. Você sabe que eu não acredito em coincidências, não é? – Lily abriu um sorriso, sem notar que o cachorro lhe lançava um olhar interessado. – Ele nos escolheu.

Marlene suspirou, um tanto emocionada.

– Você vai ser muito feliz com os McKinnon, bonitão! – ela lhe disse, afagando-o.

– O que eu não entendo é por que o Potter está nos olhando daquele jeito horrível. – Lily comentou, após ter dado uma olhadela para trás.

Marlene fez o mesmo.

– Nossa, você tem razão. Será que ele não gosta de cachorro?

Naquele instante, o cão deu mais um latido satisfeito e se deitou diante das duas, parecendo sonolento.

– Pode dormir, querido, nós vamos cuidar de você. – Lily lhe disse, passando a mão por sua barriga.

– Aliás, Lil, voltando ao Potter, eu devo admitir que achei ele bem abatido depois de ter visto você. Você não viu como ele estava todo animado antes dos outros terem visto que nós chegamos? E depois, não viu como o sorriso dele se desmanchou?

– Sim, eu percebi a mudança. – Lily concordou, aborrecida.

– Será que ele gosta _mesmo_ de você?

Lily descobriu que não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta. O jeito irresponsavelmente maroto do rapaz nunca a permitira fazer suposições daquele tipo. Potter, apaixonado por alguém? Só se fosse por ele mesmo.

– Claro que não, Lene. Talvez seja remorso por tudo o que ele já fez ao Sev.

– _Improvável_ , Lil. E, desculpa dizer isso de novo, mas já deu de Severus, não é?

Mas Lily apenas baixou o olhar em resposta.

– Lily! – Marlene exigiu que a amiga voltasse a olhá-la. – Você não está pensando em voltar a ser amiga dele, está?

– Não! – a ruiva respondeu, prontamente. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não me importe mais com ele. Enfim, não quero falar sobre Sev. – e, abaixando a cabeça para olhar o cachorro, acrescentou: - Como você está quietinho, bonitão!

O cão a olhava sem piscar, como se estivesse realizando uma profunda análise sobre ela. Lily adorava o fato de que cães sempre a surpreendiam com sua inteligência e aquele não era diferente. Ele tinha o olhar tão atento que Lily podia jurar que ele estava entendendo tudo o que conversavam.

– Lily, o Potter ainda está olhando. – Marlene comentou, num tom cansado. – O que será que ele quer?

– Bisbilhotar, Lene, o que mais seria?

Marlene riu e concluiu, num tom de obviedade:

– Eu acho que ele gosta de você.

– Mas o que deu em você hoje, hein?

– Nada, querida. Eu só me dei conta de que, _talvez_ , o Potter te convide para sair porque realmente gosta de você e não para irritar o Severus, como você pensa.

Lily tinha uma expressão incrédula. Mas não pôde evitar dar mais uma espiada por cima do ombro. Potter abriu um sorriso galante para ela.

– Eu não acho.

– Lily, pensa! – Marlene havia se animado demais com a ideia. – Você viu como ele ficou na última semana em que estávamos em Hogwarts! Eu ouvi Pettigrew e Black reclamando do humor dele no jantar de encerramento! Você acha que tudo isso é por causa do idiota do Snape?

– Marlene!

Naquele momento, o cão voltou a se levantar e pulou novamente no colo de Marlene, que o amparou, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

– Viu só, ele concorda comigo! – Marlene afirmou, satisfeita. Fez uma pausa, acariciando o cachorro mais uma vez e perguntou: – Mas e se o Potter gostasse mesmo de você, Lily? E se sua teoria de que tudo isso é para afetar o Severus, que ele odeia, não estiver certa? Você não pensaria em sair com ele?

Lily voltou a sentir o rosto esquentar, mas teve certeza de que era por conta do calor.

– Ah, n-não sei, Lene. – ela respondeu, um tanto embaraçada. – Nunca pensei nisso.

– Lily! Olha pro abdômen dele. Olha! – Marlene só voltou a falar depois que Lily virara-se para dar uma conferida em Potter mais uma vez. – Viu só? Se eu fosse você, não descartaria a ideia por qualquer besteira.

Lily suspirou, contendo um sorriso.

– Bom, se ele parasse de ser tão arrogante com os outros, sim, eu até poderia pensar no caso. E não digo isso só porque ele tem um abdômen bem definido. Potter pode ser completamente prepotente com todos, mas eu acho que ele é incrível com os amigos. Já viu como ele ajuda o Pettigrew em todas as matérias? Ou como ele está sempre ao lado do Remus, quando ele tem que visitar a mãe? – Lily fez uma pausa para dar uma olhada no cão, que repentinamente havia interrompido sua agitação para ouvi-la. – Ah, se Potter fosse com todos como ele é com os amigos...

– Talvez ele cresça, um dia. – disse Marlene, pensativa.

– É, talvez... Marlene! – Lily levou as mãos à boca. – Acabei de me lembrar que Dorcas pediu para mandarmos uma foto para ela, você trouxe sua câmera? Eu deixei a minha em Londres!

– Trouxe, mas deixei em casa! Vamos buscar? Assim já podemos deixar o cachorro com a minha mãe, ela vai adorar–

– HEY! VOLTA AQUI!

O cão negro simplesmente saltou do colo de Marlene e saiu correndo. Lily e Marlene se colocaram de pé no mesmo instante e foram atrás dele, esforçando-se ao máximo para alcançá-lo. Contudo, a velocidade máxima que as duas podiam alcançar correndo sobre a areia macia não chegava aos pés da velocidade do animal.

* * *

Quando Sirius voltou ao encontro dos amigos, foi recebido com aplausos por Remus e Peter, enquanto James arqueou apenas uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso de lado que não permitia que o recém-chegado soubesse se era reprovador ou divertido.

– Cara, essa foi demais! – Peter disse, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

Sirius mirou o guarda-sol sob o qual as duas estavam anteriormente e reparou que elas ainda não haviam retornado.

– Elas ainda devem estar te procurando! – Remus contou.

– Eu tive que correr, elas queriam me levar pra casa da McKinnon!

Mais risadas.

– E então? – James foi direto ao ponto. – Sobre o quê elas estavam falando? A Evans me odeia?

Antes de responder, Sirius respirou fundo e pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

– Nah, não odeia.

James não se recordou de ter recebido tamanha boa notícia em sua vida. Ela não o odiava. Ela não o odiava. Evans não o odiava!

– O que foi que elas falaram? – James finalmente recuperou os sentidos e conseguiu reformular a pergunta.

Sirius narrou com detalhes tudo o que ouvira. Desde a parte sobre o que Evans pensava sobre seus convites – sua teoria de que eram apenas para chatear Snivellus – e, principalmente, sobre como ela admirava sua postura com seus amigos.

– Pads, você não está inventando isso, está? –James perguntou quando o Sirius terminou de contar.

– E por que eu inventaria, cara?

– Então, eu tenho chances. – James concluiu, abrindo um sorriso bobo. – Eu não devo desistir da Evans.

– Não, não deve. – Sirius colocou uma mão em seu ombro e olhou dentro de seus olhos. – Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... Ela vale a pena.

– Só que você vai ter que mudar algumas atitudes, Prongs. – Remus lembrou-o.

– Não importa. Por ela, vale a pena.

* * *

No fim daquela tarde, James resolveu dar uma caminhada pela praia antes de voltar para sua casa. Os amigos preferiram ir direto para lá, pois estavam com fome, mas James quisera ficar alguns minutos sozinho antes de segui-los. Sua mente ainda estava tomada pela conversa que Sirius havia ouvido, sobre o que Evans dissera, sobre os motivos dela por nunca ter cogitado lhe dar uma chance.

E a solução para conquistá-la parecia tão simples. Ser com os outros como ele era com os amigos. Então ela reconhecia sua lealdade. James sequer tinha que mudar por ela, ele só precisava ser... _bom_.

No fim da praia havia um píer antigo, no qual James já passara muitas horas de suas férias, admirando a vista. Sem perceber, ele estava caminhando para lá.

E lá estava Lily, sentada, sozinha, usando seu vestido verde-claro, de costas para ele e de frente para a imensidão do mar, exatamente no local no qual ele costumava se sentar. James não acreditava em coincidências e Lily também não.

Ele se aproximou, percebendo que contemplá-la diante daquela paisagem provavelmente era uma das coisas mais belas que já havia visto. O cenário perfeito estava completo.

– Hey. – James cumprimentou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Hey! – Lily cumprimentou de volta, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

E aquele sorriso imediatamente se tornou a coisa mais bela daquela visão. Porque Lily Evans enxergava nele sua maior e melhor qualidade, mesmo quando ele acreditou que ela a desconhecia.

E por isso, Lily Evans valia a pena.

* * *

 **N/A** : Oi, gente, tudo bem?

Espero que tenham gostado da one! Há muito tempo eu tinha visto uma fanart do James com o Sirius em forma de cachorro, sendo abraçado por algumas garotas, e sempre soube que PRECISAVA escrever algo com uma cena assim!

Escrevi essa oneshot para o desafio "Verão" do grupo do facebook Madame Pince Ficlibrary (o link está no meu perfil!).

Beijos!


End file.
